A Birthday Adventure!
by Becoming-Obsessed
Summary: Armed with four rowdy children, Harry & Draco find themselves in Paris to celebrate their son's birthday in the best way they know how: by being with family & stalked by press with a few surprises along the way. Oneshot to Wingardium Leviosa!
1. Licornes

We're back.

I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to Stelina Miko Kitsune~ She had a lot of chapters to catch up on in Wingardium Leviosa because she was busy doing homework. Psh. _Homework._

What is this homework you speak of?

**You guys **_**shock**_ **me. When the Epilogue to Wingardium Leviosa was posted, it had 64,500 views. Now? Not even five days later? It has 93,000 views. Wow. Last night it had 87,000. XD KEEP GROWING. SPREAD THE LOVE.**

**{We passed 100,000 views on Sept. 26, 2011.)**

**Anyone figure out what Wingardium Leviosa meant? It means to be free. To feel relief, love, life... Fly away and be as a free and light as a feather.**

_It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders._

_Enjoy._

_o0o_

"Scorpius, Scorpius," a voice whispered quietly, a gentle shake to the boy's shoulder had him turning over with a groan. A chuckle sounded loud in his tired ears. "Scorpius, come on, it's your birthday. You don't want to sleep that away, do you?" A hand came to rub at his back gently, rousing his tired mind from its catacomb of deep sleep. "What would Perry say if he didn't get to have any cake?"

Said boy, tired eyes and tousled blonde hair glanced up with a small groan. "'Ake?"

Draco sat at the edge of the bed, chuckling as he picked up the growing boy and pulled him into his lap. "Yes, cake." He ran a hand through Scorpius's hair, smiling at the engagement ring that glinted on his finger.

Scorpius's eye cracked open. "...Fine."

Rolling his eyes, Draco picked Scorpius up, making sure that Perry was tucked in his snitch-covered arms and carried him out of the room, Scorpius tucking his head tightly against his daddy's shoulder as Draco walked down towards the kitchen.

Harry was setting a plate of apple pancakes on the table when they walked in. He didn't stop after he settled the plate down, striding across the room to steal Scorpius away from Draco's arms and carry him over to the table. He brushed his lips over Draco's before nuzzling his son. "Good morning, birthday boy."

Draco chuckled, walking over to the counter and grabbing himself a warm cup of morning tea. "Birthday boy is a little moody this morning." Scorpius head plunked down onto the kitchen table with a muted thud and a groan of tiredness.

"Well, he stayed up too late, didn't he?" Harry bent down, pressing a kiss atop his son's messy hair. "Are you too tired for your presents?"

Scorpius's bright silver-blue eyes appeared from under a shock of bright blonde hair. "P'esents?"

Draco chuckled, picking a lone box off the top of the refrigerator, taking a quick spin and presenting the small blue box in front of his son's face, grateful for the no-spill charm that Harry had placed on all of their mugs. Rowdy sons. "It's a surprise from your papa."

Harry grinned, leaning against the counter with his own mug. "Maybe the first of many. We'll see."

Scorpius blinked, lifting his head up and pulling the present closer with his tiny little hands. Perry slumped against the table in the little boy's lap. "Thank you, Papa!" Draco chuckled.

Pulling at the bright blue wrapping paper, Scorpius gasped, eyes flying open in, finally, being awake. Plopping onto the table was a ball of sky blue fabric. It started wiggling instantly. Scorpius squealed, Draco glancing on in confusion. What the...?

"_Papa!_" A Snitch burst forth from the blue fabric, the item falling onto the floor as Scorpius's head darted around the kitchen to follow the Snitch that shot around with buzzing wings.

Chuckling, the brunette scooped up the blue fabric and straightened it out, plopping the thing onto the boy's head. "You can go chase it after you eat."

Draco's furrowed brow widened in recognition. "Harry, why is our son wearing a beret?"

Scorpius tucked into his pancakes instantly, Draco scooping Perry out of his lap and placing him on the table for safety.

"I figured he should wear something Parisian in Paris since it's his birthday and all."

"In Paris... Harry, what?" Draco turned to question his fiance, but was stopped as he was barreled into with a cry of "James! 'ive it back!" as their latest two sons, Albus and James, rushed into the kitchen, James holding Albus's centaur plushie high over his head where the shorter boy couldn't reach.

Harry simply swept Albus up. "What in the world is going on?"

Albus pouted, low lip quivering. "James took my c'ntaur."

His eyes widened almost comically, his gaze going to James. "Why would James want your centaur?"

"...Iwantedtogethimoutofbed," James grumbled, thrusting the centaur up into the air towards Albus. "Sorry, Al..." he mumbled quietly, unable to harm his brother.

"Tell him it's okay," Harry murmured and gave the boy a squeeze before settling him into a chair besides Scorpius. Teddy, as with every weekend, was still with Andromeda, but she would be coming along to Paris with them. The house was quieter without him.

"Boys, we will be right back. Kreacher?" Draco questioned quietly, the house elf popping into the room with a _crack_ and a nod. "Make the boys some pancakes? Thank you." Grabbing Harry's pajama shirt sleeve, Draco tugged him out of the room.

"Am I in trouble?" Harry wondered once they were out of earshot.

"_Paris?_ Harry? A _beret?_" To say Draco Malfoy was confused would be an understatement.

"Oh. Well..." Harry rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, smile sheepish. "You said you wanted to travel and stuff. I thought with Scorpius's birthday being on the weekend and all, we could spend it in Paris. Hermione _told_ me to tell you first, but... Sorry?"

Placing his hands on Harry's cheeks, Draco dragged him forward into a searing kiss, _after_ scuffing him upside the head with the back of his hand. "Bloody stupid Gryffindor. _Thank you._"

His grin returned and he nipped Draco in retaliation for the hit. "You may not be thanking me when we have four boys traipsing through Paris. Is it alright that Andromeda's coming? She's bringing Teddy by in a bit."

Draco pulled back with The Eyebrow, arms looping around Harry's neck. "Andromeda's coming?"

"Four rambunctious boys," he reminded the blonde. "And us. I figured we would need a third pair of eyes and, well, I'd feel bad taking Teddy when we agreed already that she'd have him on the weekends."

Draco chuckled, shaking his head. "Harry, it's fine. They are our _family._ Scorpius is no longer just my own flesh and blood, so I'm not going to go and be biased and say no to bringing them all to France." He kissed Harry lightly, pulling away to lace their fingers. "It's such a sweet thing to do. ...Gryffindor."

"Well, not all my motives are sweet. I'm taking the man I love to the so-called most romantic city on earth, after all."

Draco raised an eyebrow, a smirk curling at his lips as he tugged Harry forward and pressed himself flush against the shorter wizard. "Oh? And how could that motive not be taken as 'sweet?'"

"I got a very, very big suite and they will be exhausted by the end of the day." Amused, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. "We'll be able to see the Eiffel Tower from our window, and then I'm going to very thoroughly distract you from the view."

Chuckling, Draco slowly carted a hand through Harry's hair, tucking some longer strands behind his ears. "Oh really? And what happens if, in this 'most romantic city on earth' your husband-to-be doesn't _want_ to stay in said 'very large suite' and wants to go out on the town with his dastardly handsome fiance?"

"I know my husband-to-be a little _too _well. After an entire day of walking around, he'll be happy to go back to the suite." He slid a hand into Draco's hair, nibbled his lower lip. "And lay back while I take care of him."

Titling his head, Draco pressed their lips together, chuckling as they heard rambunctious squeals from inside the kitchen. "Your husband-to-be loves you, Harry. But _our_ sons need some attending to before they reek havoc on our kitchen."

"You're the one who dragged me out here." Harry stole a final kiss, though, before heading back in.

Scorpius, bright blue beret still perched on his head was laughing as he _nom_med on a rather large pancake with two hands, watching in amusement as James and Albus flicked torn pieces of pancake across the table with their fingers. "Score!" Albus cheered, laughing loudly.

Kreacher was wringing his hands together, clearly distressed by the goings-on. The children were doing things that were clearly inappropriate for mealtimes.

Harry smiled at him, dismissing him quickly. He was gone with a grateful pop and the brunette wizard ruffled James's hair. "Who's winning?"

"I am!"

"Al is..."

"Perry's watchin'!"

"What in bloody...? They really are your children, Harry."

"I do know how to pick them, don't I?" Grinning, Harry ruffled the older boy's hair again. "Eat your food, boys. Don't play with it."

They gave groans, Scorpius laughing with an "Okay, papa."

James and Al still weren't quite used to the titles yet.

Draco walked in slowly, grabbing his cuppa from where he had somehow placed it on the counter and took a sip. "When you're done, go and brush your teeth and get dressed, okay boys? It's Scorpius's birthday so Harry has a surprise for all of you."

When three pairs of curious eyes turned his way, Harry held up his hands. "_Surprise _means I'm not telling."

Groans were heard as the last of the children's breakfast was inhaled and they rushed off to get ready, excited to see what surprises were in store. Draco helped Scorpius down from his chair slowly, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You go hurry up and get ready, okay?"

Scorpius wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's neck, giving him a quick hug and smack of lips on his cheek before giggling an 'Love you!' and rushing off with Perry in tow.

Harry helped Al down, earning a wide, albeit shy smile before he was scrambling after his brother, centaur in hand. He was so glad that the boys all got along so well, even if James had a tendency to be a little bossy.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Draco chuckled, sleep clothes rumpled, steaming cuppa in hand as he leaned back against the counter, one leg crossing over the other, strands of blonde locks falling into his face.

"An adventure," Harry decided, turning to face Draco. His entire expression warmed, eyes and smile softening. Sometimes it hit him how lucky he was to have ended up with this gorgeous git.

Draco took a sip of his tea, glancing up at the quiet pause. He arched a blonde eyebrow, mug still held up to his lips. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No." Harry walked to him, lips curved, and took a hold of Draco's mug to set it aside. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and just held on, breathing him in. "I love you so much," he murmured.

Draco blinked for a moment, slowly wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him close, fingers lightly drifting up and down his lover's spine. "What brought this on? Not that I'm not enjoying it." He loved the feeling of just having Harry close; the warmth, the overwhelming smell of cinnamon and evergreen.

"I'm just having a Hufflepuff moment," he decided and smiled through a kiss. "And it just hit me, looking at you just now, how happy I am. How bloody lucky."

Draco smiled quietly, lifting a hand to caress Harry's cheek in a tender show of affection. "You bloody Gryffindors are _always_ lucky."

"That just proves that Scorp'll end up there," Harry pointed out, closing his eyes and leaning into the caress.

Rolling his eyes, Draco tilted his head, lightly placing his lips over Harry's in a soft, sweet kiss.

Pleased, Harry returned the kiss and almost didn't hear the flare of the floo from the parlor. "That's probably Andromeda now."

Draco gave a small groan, leaning his head down to nuzzle against Harry's neck. "_Why_ did we decide to have so many bloody family members?" His arms tightened snugly around Harry's waist.

"Because you can't say no to me." Harry pressed a kiss to his brow, leaning back. "Now come on."

With a small, whining groan, Draco found his fingers laced with Harry's, the smaller wizard pulling him from the kitchen with a tug as they went to greet one of their eldest sons.

Teddy scrambled up to them, arms outstretched, and a grin wide enough to suggest that they hadn't seen him just the day before. Harry laughed, picking him up with ease. It was a good thing he and James were so lean; he wouldn't be able to do this for too much longer. "Grandma says we're going somewhere special for Scorp's birthday! I'm coming too?"

Draco's heart warmed instantly as he walked up to the two, placing an affectionate, fatherly kiss on Teddy's forehead. "Of course. You are our son, are you not? Family trip." Teddy's blush had the elder Malfoy smiling wistfully.

The hair that instinctively lightened to a white-blonde when he was near Draco - at least for the first hour or so - was even now fading from puce to the pale color. He reached out for the man, a skinny arm wrapping around his neck. "Yes, I am. We're the best family _ever_!"

Harry laughed. "Of course we are. Hello, Andromeda."

She lifted a brow, lips curved warmly. "Hello. Where's Scorpius and the other boys?"

"Getting dressed, we hope."

Draco took Teddy from Harry's arms, cuddling the boy against his chest with a quiet laugh. He felt so relaxed in what was now his own home, that being able to laugh, to _smile_ was a freeing thing. "Of course we are. How about we go find your brothers and let Auntie 'Dromeda and your papa talk, hm?"

"Okay. I have a present for Scorpius and everything. Grandma helped me pick it out, so it's kinda from her too." Teddy wrapped both arms around Draco's neck, grinning. His grandmother had also reminded him that this time next year, he'd be home on Holiday from Hogwarts. He was almost in _Hogwarts_! He was excited to tell his brothers all about it.

Draco listened intently as Teddy began a long-winded speech about the finding the present for Scorpius, and paying for it with his own money, and the shocked expression he was _sure_ to garner from one of his youngest siblings as they disappeared up the stairs and towards the shrieking squeals of laughter.

Andromeda smiled after them before turning her gaze on Harry. "I assume the trip's still on, then."

"Yeah, it is. Draco was thrilled by the idea." Harry grinned widely, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're still coming, aren't you?" At the knowing look, he had to fight the blush off.

"Of course I'm coming, nephew-in-law." She smiled, patting his cheek. "I always did enjoy Paris when I was younger and with you not knowing a word of French, you may need me."

Oh, how wrong she was.

Draco settled Teddy against the floor, allowing him to sneakily push open the door to Scorpius's bedroom and tiptoe in. The attempts at subtlety were futile. Instantly being tackled to the floor by a massive blur of bright blonde hair, Draco muttered a quiet 'be careful' and left to go check on the state of his other two sons one room down.

Al was struggling stubbornly with the buttons of his shirt, while James had thrown on a t-shirt that was only a little wrinkled and jeans. He was muttering over his shoelaces - part of him knew how to tie them, but sometimes it went dim. Hermione had told him it was probably something to do with the accident that had taken his biological parents away, but all James knew was that it was irritating. Frustrated tears were pricking his eyes when the door opened. "I need _help_." And it bugged him to say it.

Draco walked over silently, quietly wishing that they could somehow go back and figure out what went _wrong._ "It's okay, James." Reaching down, he slowly tied the shoelaces into a knot, slow enough to know that his son was watching and remembering his every movement as not to have to ask for help again.

Standing slowly from the ground, Draco leaned down and pressed a kiss to James's forehead. "It happens."

Albus watched on with a sad recollection. It happened a lot.

"I don't _want_ it to happen." He huffed, embarrassed, and tilted his head down to hide his face behind his bangs. He'd been trying lately to keep his hair messy like Harry's or... or Papa's. James really wanted to start calling them those titles, but he wasn't sure yet how to go about it. It came really easy for Scorpius, and Al was starting to do it more and more. Teddy called them anything from Uncle to cousin to dad, depending on his mood and grandma's proximity. It didn't strike him as odd at all how quick he'd begun calling Andromeda grandma, though.

Draco slowly combed a hand through James's messy locks. "Don't worry, James. Son, you'll get it soon."

Albus smiled, leaving his buttons backwards and buttoned on all angles but right, he walked over and wrapped his little arms tightly around James's body. "Love you."

The older boy blushed at the affection as he always did, but didn't hesitated to return it. This was Al, his baby brother. "Love you too." His quiet grey eyes flicked up to Draco as well. "Love you too... daddy."

Draco froze. Daddy? Did James just...? Over the past month or so that the boys had come to stay at Grimmauld, had come to call themselves Potter-Malfoys (Malfoy-Potters, the parents didn't really care) the titles of "papa," or "daddy," or even the occasional "pop!" from Albus had taken a while for all their sons to get used to. James still seemed a little awkward at the title, though his new parents understood.

Leaning down, Draco placed another kiss against James's hair, relishing in the warmth from the boy. "We love you too, son."

"Is Paris gonna be fun?" he wondered, fingers curling into Draco's shirt in a silent, unconscious request to keep him nearby.

Kneeling down in front of the two, Draco pulled them into his lap, a small grin pushing at his lips. "It's going to be wonderful, just you wait and see."

"Really?" Albus gasped, eyes wide with wonder.

"Yes. And don't forget, we baked a cake last night for Scorpius." They all had, in fact, stayed up rather late to bake a family styled cake for the younger Malfoy-blonde boy, which was easy to remember due to the fact Scorpius had tried spying on them until the wee hours of the morning. Oh wards, how Draco loved them.

"The cake was fun," James offered, patting Draco's shirt rather than clutching it now. It was nice being held, brought up very vaguely familiar sensations. He felt as safe in Draco's lap as he did in Harry's and he rather liked that.

Said brunette was leaning on the doorjamb, Andromeda's presence in Scorpius's room causing plenty of happy squeals that way. She'd gotten a little something for all the boys, which was even a surprise to Teddy, and Harry had wanted to let the other two know. Now, though, seeing them in his fiance's lap, safe and secure, he only wanted to stay quiet and not ruin the moment.

Such a picture. Between James's hair and his eyes, he very well could've been a Malfoy-Potter by blood. And Al's almost obsessive neatness was beginning to make itself known. Hermione had explained that the two of them were re-learning their own personalities and would possibly regain their memories. The mind still held enough secrets that the Healers had no real idea what they could do about the boys, but Hermione believed that if they were just allowed to grow freely and comfortably, their lives would have a semblance of normalcy.

Harry very highly doubted that anyone would consider this family to be one inspired by "normalcy," but he was content with the knowledge that it was free and comfortable. They weren't pressing James into doing or saying things he didn't want and little Al's neatness wasn't anything but encouraged. Harry _wanted_ those boys to be themselves, and he was sure Draco did as well.

"Now why don't you finished getting dressed, and I'll meet you downstairs and we can leave for Paris. How does that sound?" The cheers from his sons had the blonde father standing with a laugh, turning to stop in shock. "H-Harry. Oh. Is... Is everything okay?"

"Everything's..." He paused, searching for the best word. "Everything's right." He smiled warmly. "Grandma has something for you boys in Scorpius's room," he announced.

James and Albus rushed out of the room before their cheers could even leave their lips, leaving the two adults with a rather tense atmosphere. "You..." He fumbled with the edge of his shirt, emotions warring on inside his body. Why was it suddenly so hard to breath? To smile? He was doing it so often, like a bloody 'Puff. "You sure?"

"Draco, I'm more than sure." Harry walked over, taking both of Draco's hands in his. "I heard him call you daddy. I think James is starting to get used to us."

The blonde nodded, lifting Harry's hands to his lips. "I was shocked. I think he finally might be opening up."

"Maybe. Hopefully." Harry's eyes shone with possibilities. "Just no pressure. Like Hermione said."

"I know. I just... He called me dad. It's a revelation, I suppose." Draco stepped forward the last foot to wrap his arms around Harry's shoulders and just rest for a moment, drowning out the squeals of laughter from the next room and the muttering of Kreacher's drawling voice, just listening to the sure beating of Harry's heart. "Wonder what he'll call you."

"Whatever he likes." Harry rested his cheek on Draco's shoulder, holding him close. "I just want him to be happy, Draco. We did the right thing, didn't we? Bringing them into our family?"

"Of course we did, Harry." Draco's brow furrowed in confusion, his fingers dancing lightly over the bumps of Harry's spine. "What makes you think we didn't?'

"Nothing. I'm just making sure. I worry about him and Al, that's all."

"Well there is no need to worry, they are amazing boys. So, points to Gryffindor for that."

There was, but Harry appreciated the words. He smiled, pressing a warm kiss to Draco's neck. "So... to Paris?"

Draco pressed a warm kiss to Harry's cheek. "To Paris."

"_Paris!_" Voices squealed loudly from the room next door.

Harry laughed, giving his lover a squeeze. "Let's go see what Andromeda got them, then."

_-8-8-_

Armed with four rowdy sons and their new toys; a few plushies and a toy broom clutched tightly in little arms, the Potter-Malfoy family, along with Andromeda, were standing in front of a russet brick fireplace, ready to take off towards Paris.

"Ready, boys?" Draco glanced around to make sure they were all dressed appropriately before glancing up at Harry and Andromeda. "So by apparation or Floo?"

"Floo. I've already got us connected with our hotel." Harry grinned. "I've been planning this for a while."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "We'll talk about this later, then." Kneeling down, he adjusted Scorpius's jumper out of habit, smiling softly as the boy looked at him with a healthy looking smile. "Ready to go?"  
>"Yup!"<p>

"Haha, okay then." Draco stood up, glancing at Harry. "One at a time?"

"Sure. Andromeda, could you go ahead? Let them know we're all heading in."

She took a pinch of the powder he held out, smiling. "Yes, of course." She tossed in it, called out the name of their hotel, and stepped through, disappearing in a flash of green.

"Alright, then, Teddy, you first. Then James."

Small nods and fumbling hands, a few flashes of green later and Al slowly stepped up to the hearth, hands twisting nervously against his shirt.

Harry was still knelt down from helping James and Teddy - though Teddy was used to the form of travel. He smiled at Al, laying his hands over the boy's. "Don't be nervous, Al. You'll be okay."

The toddler, more of a young boy really, glanced up at his papa with a nervous stutter on his lips. "B-But- I-I can't."

Harry touched his cheek. "Why not, Al?"

The boy's eyes widened with unperceptive fear as he gazed at the massive fire. "S-...S'scary..."

Draco blinked in confusion. Was there... Did something happen involving his parents with some form of a bright green flash? His stomach sunk. Oh Merlin, he wished, _hoped_ it wasn't the Killing Curse that took his son's parents.

"Al," Draco cooed softly, kneeling down next to his fiance and drawing the boy into his arms. "How about I go with you, so there is nothing to be scared of?"

"And you've got your centaur, don't you?" Harry stroked the boy's hair gently. "Draco and he will make sure you're just fine."

Albus glanced down at the centaur, bright brown fur and beady brown eyes glancing up from the toy that lay against his foot. "Hold my hand?" He glanced up at Draco with big grey eyes, causing the elder Malfoy's heart to warm instantly in a swell of love for the shy little boy.

"Oh, Albus..." He stood, leaning down to swoop the boy into his arms with a little spin, pleased at the squeals of laughter it brought forth from his lips. "I'll do you one better." Pulling Albus against his chest, Draco chuckled as the boy snuggled up like he was covered in blankets with his head against his pillows. Never being one to admit it, Albus loved snuggling up to Harry or Draco, vying for human contact as much as he could. Draco had found him in bed with James, snuggled up against his brother in the wee hours of the morning, on more than one occasion.

Harry grinned up at them. "That's much better. I'll be along after you two."

Draco nodded, grabbing the centaur from the floor and a pinch of floo powder. "See you in Paris_._" And with a flick of his wrist, Albus's head tucked against his neck to block his eyes, Draco disappeared in a flash of bright green flames.

"..._Poof._" Scorpius giggled up at Harry, silent the past few minutes.

"Poof, indeed. Let's go, devilish child of mine." He swept Scorpius up, gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek, and threw some powder into the flames.

They came out in the hotel, a bellboy informing them in thickly accented English that the rest of their family was already being escorted to their rooms. It didn't take Harry and Scorpius long at all to join them, Harry quickly setting the birthday boy down so he could join his brothers in excitedly running around the huge expanse of a suite.

Harry looked up at Draco. "How d'you like it?"

Draco glanced around in content appreciation. "It's beautiful, Harry."

Harry had thought so when he'd chosen it. The front room was large, done in pale creams and golds. The furniture was white, which showed either great faith in the cleanliness of their patrons or great faith in their maids' cleaning spells. Watching Al bobbling the drink he assumed Andromeda had given him led Harry to believing the latter.

There were bedrooms that led off from the main living area; Harry had requested three - Andromeda, the boys, him and Draco - and each had an ensuite attached. There was a kitchen off to the side that Harry doubted would see much use and the miniature ice box would have to have a locking charm put on it to keep out curious little hands.

"Come on. I'll show you the boys' room."

Hand offered, Draco took his husband's hand and with a little tug was being led down a wide hallway, his shoes clacking against polished mahogany floors.

"It doesn't look like it should be this huge, does it?" Harry paused at the first door and pushed it open. The room was large, four beds laid out in it. "I figure if they want, we can push their beds together." Al might, at any rate. He went to the windows and pulled open the curtains, revealing a view of a park just down below.

Draco chuckled, nodding his head. "It's wonderful. Perfect choice, Harry." Sheets of dark blues and pillows of white created a small, cozy atmosphere despite the large walls and wide space of the room. "And I don't see why not; a large sleepover I suppose."

"Yeah. They'll have fun with it. In the meantime, we can start exploring." He turned, grinning at Draco. "Y'know, I've never actually been here for anything but work."

"Oh?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "And when has my fiance been in the lovely Paris for work?"

"Ah... I think it was sometime last year. You know Ron and I get a lot of the international cases. But France's bureaucracy's a bloody nightmare, so we tried to avoid the cases we think'll lead us here."

"Well as long as there were no lovely little affairs before you landed yourself with a fiance and his son. _Those_ are bloody nightmares." Draco tugged Harry forward into a soft, relaxing kiss, something he wouldn't get enough of, even twelve years from now.

"No. No lovely little affairs in Paris." His hands slid up into his lover's hair, lips curving in a small smile. "At least not until I brought you here."

Draco leaned into the touch, a little smirk curling at the end of his lips. "I'm an affair now, is that so, Potter?"

"A permanent one," he murmured, lips moving against the blonde's.

Draco tilted his head, melting into the warm press of lips with an airy, breathless moan.

Harry sighed into the kiss, pressing the length of his body to Draco's.

Leaning down, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry's waist, Draco drew him in closer, heart fluttering at the delicious press of lips.

Part of Harry wondered if he'd ever get tired of this, if even the most gentle of kisses would do anything but leave him warm. But the rest of him knew - or hoped, why analyze? - that he'd never get tired of it, that Draco's kisses were a lifelong addiction.

"I wish I could just take you to bed and keep you there for the next few hours." Draco sighed, licks and gentle nips being brushed against Harry's lips.

"To get to that point, we have to wear out four little boys." Harry sighed, fitting his lips firmly to his lover's.

He groaned indignantly. "Why sons, Potter? Why?" He loved the boys, they both did. Their lives were bliss with them, surely; shrieking cries, long nights, childish smiles and all.

"Because eventually, they'll all be at Hogwarts and we'll have weeks and weeks to wish they were around." He grinned, nipped Draco's lip a final time before drawing back. "Let's go?" There was a childish excitement in his eyes. "I want to see everything."

Draco raised an eyebrow, chuckling lightly. "Whatever happened to coming here on Auror missions, my dear Head Auror?"

That was different. That was a side of Paris he had no intention of showing any member of his family. There were times when he felt bad that Ron was around him, but then Ron would remind him that he'd signed up for the same thing. "I'm not Head Auror yet," he said instead.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Potter. You practically are, so don't give me that." Grabbing Harry's hand, Draco turned their bodies and gave him a little shove towards the door. "Now go, you have your children waiting to see you."

"You too. They're your children too." His grin widened, brightened. "Isn't that grand?" He laced his fingers with Draco's and led him out.

The blonde chuckled sardonically, contentedly. "What? That I'm now engaged to the Boy-Who-Lived, have four sons and not even ten years ago hated your slimy black guts? Yup. _Grand._"

"You forgot the bonded and madly in love part. Though when you put it all together like that, it seems more than grand."

Draco rolled his eyes, a grin pressing against his lips. "Yeah yeah, don't ruin my Slytherin pride more than I already have." They walked slowly down the hallway, drifting side by side.

"And here I thought Slytherin pride was infallible."

"And here I thought all Gryffindors had their head stuffed up their arses."

Harry laughed. "Once again, my love, you prove that Slytherins are true prats."

The blonde shook his head, pausing at the edge of the hallway to push Harry backwards, hand curled in the collar of his shirt as he pressed him against the wall, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. "And there, you are wrong, love. I just love your arse." Turning, he walked around the bend of the hallway, disappearing from view, leaving Harry rumpled and leaning against the pale creme wall.

Harry let himself slump against it for a moment, smiling slowly. "Prat," he murmured fondly and followed the sounds of squealing laughter back to the living room.

Draco laughed warmly as he was tackled to the carpeted floor, four sets of wide, childishly excited eyes glancing down at him, questions being shot off at rapid-fire pace as his sons sat atop his body, giggling and glancing down at him.

"Dad- Paris! The park looks amazing!"

"I can't read anything! Haha, this is _awesome!_"

"Daddy- duckies! S'park has duckies!"  
>"Every'fing here is so cool!"<p>

"Speaking of the park..." Harry smiled down at them all. He leaned down, ruffling James's hair. "Why don't we start there?"

Albus climbed off Draco's stomach, shuffling over and holding his arms up to Harry. "Pop! Up!"

Harry swung the boy up, laughing. It warmed his heart to hear the boy call him that; he was the only one who did. And Harry just adored it as much as he did the boy himself.

Snuggling against Harry's chest, Albus gazed down at his siblings contently as Draco rolled over, hands diving around to tickle his sons with warm laughter bubbling from his lips, Teddy climbing onto Draco's back as the blonde's fingers ran over Scorpius's stomach and around James's sides.

"M-Merlin-!" James laughed, body shaking and wiggling around to get away from the deft fingers of his father.

Teddy's triumphant laugh became a squeal when Draco managed to reach back and snag him. Harry bounced Al, watching with a wide smile. His family was absolutely precious.

The few minutes of a tickling session ended with Draco, rumpled clothes, disheveled hair and reddened cheeks being laid upon by three of his four sons, panting and laughing warmly as the three boys tried to catch their breaths, strewn upon their father like a one giant, muscled pillow, shirts raised over stomachs, hair messy, cheeks red with laughter; all four on the floor looked as if they'd just happily survived a rapid wind storm.

Harry bent down to pluck Scorpius's beret off the floor and dropped it onto the face of said boy. "Your brothers are silly, aren't they, Al?"

The boy giggled from resting his head against his father's shoulder. "Silly family."

Draco, tugging his own shirt back down to a modest place on his body laughed quietly as he sat up, pushing himself off the ground and giving a playful 'oof' as all the boys toppled on top of each other, giggling and squealing with the sudden, jerking movement. "Okay, boys, up!"

Teddy only settled himself comfortably in Draco's lap, smiling. His hair had gone a pale blonde again and his eyes were dancing from silver to green and back again.

Draco chuckled, rolling his eyes as Scorpius and James clambered off, Draco pulling the Metamorphmagus against his chest. "Shall we head to the park then?"

The cheers from the children were full of laughter, excitement. This wasn't so much as a birthday adventure as a family outing, one of their first. Hopefully the _Prophet_ wouldn't catch wind.

"Are parks different here?" Teddy wondered.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" Harry gave Albus quick kisses on his cheeks before dropping him down. "Go find your jackets."

The boys all rushed off, practically tripping over each other in excitement, plush toys bouncing against the youngster's legs, never leaving their sides. "Gra'ma! Jackets!" They squealed, giggling.

Draco watched on with a shake of his head and a warm smile, leaning against the carpet supported by his elbows.

Harry offered a hand to help him up, grinning. "This is going to be an adventure."

Draco raised his eyebrows, chuckling as he laced his fingers through Harry's and jumped up from the ground. "I think I've had enough adventures for a lifetime, thank you love."

"We're in Paris with four kids. You may have had enough, but you'll be getting one."

"Oh? And does that mean you haven't had enough adventures for one lifetime, Golden Boy?"

He considered a moment before shaking his head. "No, I don't think I have." He smiled. "I'm always up for an adventure."

Leaning forward, Draco pressed their lips together. "Well then, foolhardy Gryffindor, let's go find you an adventure."

When a little body thumped into his legs, Harry glanced down and grinned at James. There was a frustrated light in the boy's eyes that he was battling and his coat wasn't zipped, so Harry knelt down and smoothly did it for him. "Are you excited about the park, James?"

He nodded stiffly, so Harry gave him a fond hug that was almost desperately returned. One day, Harry hoped these memory lapses would go away.

"Jamie?" Albus mumbled, standing a few feet away. The little boy glanced down at his coat, fumbling with the zipper. He saw it happen, his bright grey eyes knowledgeable; he'd seen James forget how to zip his coat.

James huffed a little, grabbing Al's coat and zipping it up as if the memory lapse had never been there to begin with. It was baffling how they happened, just little momentary mental blocks. Harry glanced up at Draco, shrugged slightly. There was nothing they could do and sometimes it made the Gryffindor feel a little helpless.

Draco gave a small nod, smiling down sadly with a small sigh. He was so bright, Draco mused as James came over to start firing rapid questions about their activities for today at the blonde. Draco combed a hand through his hair; so bright, yet so troubled.

Harry sighed quietly, but gave Albus a tight little hug when he reached out. Both of these boys had little quirks, little needs. Albus and his nightmares, his moments of clear clarity that something was wrong, his needs to be held and cuddled as often as possible. And then James's memory lapses, the occasional chilling moment where he'd look at Harry or Draco with baffled grey eyes and ask about mum and dad. They were precious boys and the majority of the time, they were both in the moment and just fine. But those moments where they remembered - or forgot - tugged helplessly at Harry's heart.

Teddy ran in, his hand clasped with Scorpius's. His hair was shaggy, the same shade as Harry's. It was his usual choice when they all went out somewhere together and Teddy had to pick one hair color. It made Harry's lips twitch, so he lifted Al and went over to take Teddy's free hand and give it a squeeze. "We're ready," the boy announced.

Harry grinned. "So I see."

Draco leaned down to press a kiss against James's forehead and held out a hand, smiling as the boy's hand met his. "Ready?"

"Yes, father." He grinned happily, bright grey eyes shining up at him with wary happiness. Draco nodded, it was the best he could do.

"To the park, then. Andromeda?"

She waved a hand. "Take the boys. I'll put things together up here and handle lunch."

Draco nodded his thanks. "Well then," he waved his free hand towards the door. "Shall we?"

The boys shot out, Teddy the first at and out the door. Harry laughed and grasped Draco's hand, dragging him out with them. Time to start this adventure.

_**-8-8-**_

**We've decided, for safety purposes, to split this 18,000 word story into multiple chapters as not to melt the brain~! Oh, and we have a surprise for you, so **KEEP READING THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!

_..._

**I love the things that I make Scorpius do. XD In W.L I made him meander into his bedroom; he was essentially swaying from side to side like a drunk with Perry clutched in his arms, wobbly at the knees by the sight of blood. And here, I made him head/table. XD Yaayyy.**

**Ciao for the next chapter~ Up momentarily!**

**-Abraxas and Syl.**


	2. Pommes

**Back with "Chapter Two."**

_Enjoy!_

_o-o_

"Scorpius! Hold Teddy's hand!" Draco called out with a laugh as the lithe blonde boy dragged his eldest brother up a small, grassy hill to go and chase the "duckies!"

Teddy took it upon himself to take a hold of Scorpius's, and when Harry called out to tell them to stay in sight, he managed to get him to come back. He made a duckface, a bill sprouting from his mouth, delighting his three brothers, and didn't see the wistful look that passed over Harry's features. They were, luckily, in a Magical section of Paris, so Teddy was free to do as he liked.

Scorpius giggled, squealing as Teddy quacked playfully, tickling the birthday boy with deft fingers, James laughing and holding Scorpius gently by the shoulders crying out "Atttaaccckk!" towards his oldest brother.

Albus blinked, pausing in his laughter, turning with a weird sensation in his back, as if he were being watched.

Harry noticed Al's discomfort quickly, felt the familiar prickling sensation himself. He'd learned years before to trust that instinct, so rested his hand on the wand he kept in his pocket and moved closer to the boys.

Teddy's face went back to normal when he noticed and he began to look around cautiously.

Al moved over quietly to sit next to James's side, the other still tickling Scorpius maddeningly as Draco watched on with narrowed eyes. "Bloody _Prophet,_" he spat. "They will not ruin _our_ son's birthday." A few hidden photographers, disguised poorly as Muggle tourists began to slowly drift their way into the park and past the disillusionment charms that surrounded the area.

"We can Disillusion them," Harry suggested. He swore under his breath; he should've known not to trust the hotel staff. "None of the photographs will show."

"Do we want to though? Keep hiding our family, I mean..." Draco spoke distractedly, eyes watching the photographers like a hawk.

"We're not hiding them, we're protecting them. They're just kids, Draco. There's no reason for their pictures to be plastered all over the bloody paper." He sighed, though, because he'd been putting some thought into this himself. "We'll need to give a formal interview eventually, but I'd rather tell someone I trusted."

"Let's let them see then. Let them see that our family is strong. Let them see that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy don't give a bloody _shite_ what the damn _Prophet_ thinks. A formal interview can be sent out to Luna within a week."

"Well... Alright, but I don't want them harassing the boys." He knelt down, going to Albus first and cast the spell Draco had shown him. None of the boys had glasses to reflect back the bright camera flashes, so their actual eyes had to do the deed. James was next, while Draco took care of Teddy and Scorpius. "Boys, if any of those strange men come up to you, you don't talk to them at all. You come to me or Draco. Alright?"

"Yes, papa," they chanted with bright smiles as they turned back to their tickle sessions, Albus and Scorpius being the victims to Teddy and James's nimble fingers. Flashes of cameras were instant.

Teddy paused, ignored the lights, more used to it than the rest of them, and looked up at Harry. "Can we have a rope?" he asked and then looked at James. "D'you skip?"

"Skip?" The boy questioned, brow furrowing. Skip..._ Skip_... He should know this!

Albus moved from his position on the ground, quietly shuffling over to James, wary of the flashing lights and chattering voices. "Skip, James, remember? In the park across the street?" How did he...? The lights continued to flash.

Harry sighed quietly, finding Draco's hand. Albus tended to remember the strangest things...

"Skip rope," Teddy expanded. "It's alot o' fun."

James gave a little nod, wincing as a few more wizards appeared with cameras to take pictures of the already legendary Malfoy/Potter family. "Sure, I can try."

"Don't worry about the camera guys, alright? They can't do anything to us." The boy, hair a teal color, got to his feet, smiling. "How about you, Scorp? D'you know how to skip?"

Pulling his wand from out of the sleeve of his robe, Draco conjured a rope, dangling it in front of Harry's face with a small grin. "Go on."

Scorpius giggled, nodding his head. "Yes! What 'bout you A'bus?"

The youngest of the foursome nodded after a moment's thought. "Uh-huh."

"Okay!" Teddy went to the two adults, smiling widely at them. "Will you spin it?"

Draco chuckled, kneeling down to give his son a wide smile, deciding to just ignore the massive wave of flashing cameras that was _still_ growing as news of the famous family spread through the news people. Holding his hand out, Draco nodded. "Okay, just be careful."

"Yeah!" He threw his hands up with a little "whoop!" when Harry took the other end of the skip rope. He grinned at Draco, giving a small shrug and started to spin it.

"I'll warn you, love, Teddy can do this a lot longer than you and I can spin it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And I'll warn _you_, love, that I don't care." His smile told anyone watching that his spiteful comments were just play.

Laughing, feeling almost like a child himself, Harry started spinning the rope. Teddy didn't waste any time at all jumping in. "Sausage in the pan, sausage in the pan. Turn it over, turn it over, sausage in the pan." He grinned, beckoning his brothers. "C'mon!"

Scorpius glanced at the Metamorphmagus for a moment before laughing and jumping in, stumbling over the rope. He hung onto Teddy's hands as his parents started spinning the rope again, jumping clumsily but giggling nonetheless. Albus joined in a moment later, laughing freely.

"James! Come on!" The boy hung back for a moment, just watching and trying to remember. Just jump. Just jump. He took a shaky breath and leapt in, letting out a gasp when he didn't trip. He grinned widely, let out a triumphant laugh.

Draco chuckled, "Great job, James!" and continued to spin the rope, meeting Harry's gaze for a moment. This was there family. No war. No pain. Just smiles and family. And soon they'd be married.

Harry smiled and decided not to mention the ward he'd placed to keep the photographers and reporters at bay. He didn't trust a single one of them. He glanced down at Teddy when he leapt away from the rope. He stood, watching a moment before jumping back in.

Minutes passed, laughter was spilled from lips, and the children collapsed to the ground, panting and giggling happily. "That- was- so _fun!_" Scorpius cheered, wriggling his feet and hands in the air.

"Now I'm _hungry_," Teddy complained and yawned, playfully nudging Scorpius onto his side.

The blonde boy giggled as his parents vanished the rope and Draco knelt down to pick the birthday boy up with a small spin. "Are you all hungry, boys?"

There was a resounding "yes!" and Harry laughed, sweeping Albus up. His arm felt a little rubbery, but it didn't dampen his spirits. Teddy and James bounced back fairly quickly, hopping up. "Good. So am I. And after, why don't we go see the city?"

The resounding cheers had both Harry and Draco forgetting the cameras of the _Prophet, Witch Weekly _and probably about ten other Wizarding magazines from around the world and scooping their children up, placing kisses against each of their heads and turning towards Paris for lunch.

_-8-8-_

"And then he was like- like _woosh!_ and I was like _woooaahhh!_" Scorpius regaled dramatically, waving an apple slice in the air and smashing it into Perry's 'hulking' figure with a theatrical noise, dramatically telling his very truthful story about how Draco had bested the '_hugeee_' beast in his bedroom... Which just happened to be their cat Severus. But Scorpius didn't need to know that. He was only four at the time.

Teddy, perched in the coveted place between the two adults, listened with rapt attention and a wide grin. His hair had faded to a dark shade reminiscent of Harry's own hair and was staying there since, as both adults had informed him, Muggles traveled regularly through Paris.

Harry nudged him to get him eating again before delving back into his own meal. Andromeda's choice for lunch had been perfect and, though it was just a little chilly out, it was beautiful. They were on the water and Harry, much like Al, couldn't stop gazing out at it. To avoid a crick in his neck, Al had been placed beside him so they could watch together.

Scorpius chattered on happily to his two eldest brothers, Teddy watching on with rapt attention, and James watching on with blissful patience. He was used to long-winded stories with Al, though sometimes it took some more coaxing from his younger brother to get started.

Draco leaned over to press a peck to Harry's lips before turning back to his meal, pleased with the turn of events so far. As long as Scorpius was happy.

"What was that for?" Harry chuckled around his food.

"Just 'cause." Malfoy murmured with a smile, taking a bite of a crisp apple slice and humming in contentment. The blonde had changed so much from their Hogwarts days, and even from Scorpius's illness ridden weeks, no longer burdened by bad choices of his parents, and horrible decisions of his own. Life was good for the blonde, and it showed. Rosy cheeks, bright teeth shone from behind a wide grin pushing at his full lips. He looked healthy, content to just sit here and muse the day with his family in the most romantic city on earth. Draco would never be the same after marrying Harry James Potter.

"That's a good enough reason for me," Harry decided, smile wide. He ran a hand through Al's hair when the boy leaned against him. He was such a sweet kid, more so than the other three. It gave Harry a little thrill, picking out all these developing traits in his boys. They were all so different from one another, from their looks to their personalities, but they were family. He loved it.

Draco lifted a hand, swatting at the bug that had been buzzing around his head for the past few moments, leaning down to hand Scorpius another apple slice. "So, what would you boys like to see in Paris?"

"Everything!" Teddy announced.

"Even the boring museums?" Harry asked teasingly.

The boy reconsidered, making a face. "No."

"I want to see," James said quietly. He kind of liked the idea of going to see all the old stuff, all the stuff people _remembered_.

Draco let a small, sad smile curve at his lips. "How about you and me go to some museums then, James? Let your papa, Scorpius, and your brothers spend some time together; how would you like that?" Draco knew it was his son's birthday, but one hour to make his other son happy, get rid of some lingering sadness, wouldn't hurt.

James fiddled with the napkin in his lap, casting a hopeful glance Draco's way. "Really...?"

Draco nodded, ruffling his son's hair. "Of course. Is that alright, Harry, darling?" Draco glanced up at him, heart stammering as silver eyes met beautiful, beautiful emerald, now if he would just get rid of those damn glasses...

Harry grinned, nodding. "It's fine. I bet you and James would have a lot more fun just the two of you than with all of us tagging along." Al looked a little worried at the idea of leaving James's side, so Harry lowered his head to whisper in his ear. "We can walk by the water," he murmured, having figured out the boy's weakness.

Albus glanced up quickly, almost clonking his father in the nose. "Really?" he whispered quite loudly, heart jumping in excitement. The boy knew it was too cold to swim, yes, but he loved just being able to glance at the waves in the water and imagine drifting below them like a fish, the cool liquid drifting over his skin.

"Absolutely. And later, when we get back to the hotel, we can go for a swim in their big old pool." He wasn't entirely sure if Al or James could swim, but that's what the shallow end was for.

Albus cheered, lifting a fist into the air, accidentally smacking Harry right in the shoulder. The boy froze, eyes wide, cheeks exploding in a blush of devastating embarrassment. "P-Papa-"

Harry chuckled, rubbing his shoulder for show more than from pain. The kid was a lightweight. "Careful where you throw your fists, son. You could hurt someone."

Albus ducked his head, eyes wide and wavering, lower lip quivering. O-Oh, there he went! He had gone and done it! N-Now- Now Harry wouldn't want him! H-He'd kick him to the curb, just like those nasty Healers at St. Mungo's had done with James when his brother wouldn't leave the room. Albus's fingers tore at the end of his beautiful new jacket. "I-I-I'm s-so sorry!"

"Oh, Al." Harry lifted the boy and settled him in his lap, giving him a squeeze. "It's alright. You didn't hurt anything. I know it was an accident."

The boy pressed himself against Harry's chest with a little gasp, a small sob, tugging at his bea'tiful red jacket insistently. "R-Really?"

"Yes, really." He stroked the boy's hair gently. "I love you, Albus. You're not in trouble or anything. It's alright."

The boy nodded cautiously, sniffling and rubbing his nose, nuzzling up against Harry's chest. "I'm so'ry, I'm sorry, I'm so'y!"

Harry kept him close, looking up at Draco with dark, sad eyes. Albus still didn't believe, not really, that they were going to stay. It was an incredibly sad realization for him, so he lifted Albus a little higher and nuzzled him gently. "It's okay, Al. It's really okay."

Albus sniffled, nodding his head and lifting little fists to wipe at his eyes. "O... O-Okay."

James stood up wobbly, not garnering any sea legs by this little adventure and walked over towards Albus.

Harry settled him back down comfortably in his lap, smiling slightly at James.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Albus's waist, James pulled his brother into his lap with a large tug, rocking him back and forth. "S'okay, Al. They're our papas now. S'okay." Teddy watched on with a small, sad smile, making sure to keep Scorpius occupied with some apple slices and duck watching.

Harry found Draco's hands, intertwining their fingers. His other hand reached out, rested on James's shoulder. "That's right. We _are_ your parents now. And neither of us are ever going to let you go."

The boy's big blue eyes glanced up, nodding his head slowly. "O-Okay." He was reassured. They wouldn't leave him or James. They loved him. They loved each other... All was well.

"Come on, Al! Cheer up!" James chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair and dragging him over towards Scorpius who was cooing over the prospect of baby ducks.

Draco's fingers squeezed back against Harry's.

"We've got good kids," he said quietly, moving to the chair Teddy had vacated in order to entertain/distract Scorpius. He rested his head on his love's shoulder.

The blonde nodded, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple and turn back to watch their kids. "It's perfect."

The brunette didn't feel the need to ask what.

_-8-8-_

"Ooh! Daddy! Looky!" Scorpius pointed at yet another bird, strange coloured, flying through the sky as him and his family trapezed their way through a small Wizarding village of Paris.

There had been more reporters to dodge as news of their presence had swept through the city. James, content and feeling closer to Draco than ever after their trip to the _Louvre_, had his fingers laced with those of his fairer father's. Al was perched on Harry's shoulders, exhausted after an impromptu swim Harry had allowed him to take. Or, well, that Harry had been unable to stop from happening.

Scorpius and Teddy were sticking together, in step with their fathers despite Scorpius's continued wandering attentions.

Scorpius, head darting from side to side continually pointed things out to his eldest brother, Teddy nodding with small shakes of laughter as citizens continued glancing at them in shock. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy- Kids? They were, undoubtedly, a rather beautiful family. Harry would continually point things out in low voices to Albus who was drifting off in his arms and James would continually run off to vendors along the cobbled streets, Draco following with a beautiful smile and happy chuckling laughter while they all slowly walked along, Scorpius and Teddy leading the group through the busy Wizarding streets.

"Don't go too far," Harry called to the two in front, a smile curving his lips. He was amazed by how much energy Scorpius had, was completely unsurprised by Teddy's stores, and purely amused by Albus's drooping fatigue. Watching James be so happy and bubbly warmed his heart and his smile.

Draco glanced up as he handed James two sickles and a knut, who looked up at an elderly, French speaking women and held them out. She accepted them graciously, with a small, tinkling laugh, and handed him a bright red apple. Nodding his thanks, James glanced up at Draco before turning and running off towards Scorpius with his present. The blonde chuckled in amusement, walking over to his brunette lover and his waiting gaze. "What next, lover boy?"

"I think we need to get Al back to the hotel or we'll have a sleeping child on our hands. Maybe get Scorp down for a nap too?" Harry looked over at the delighted squeal, watching Scorpius hug his new, apple-bearing brother tightly.

Draco nodded, stopping as their little group did, Scorpius taking - well, trying to take a rather large bite out of the side of his apple, giggling as only a small chunk came away, chewing ecstatically. Draco turned his head, sealing his lips over Harry's with a pleased sigh. "I think so as well. James and Teddy could spend some time together while they rest."

"So could you and me," he murmured while Al giggled sleepily. He often did when they kissed near him.

Rolling his eyes, Draco ruffled Al's hair, gave him a quick peck on the nose, and called Teddy, Scorpius and James near.

"We're going to head back to the hotel, okay? Albus needs to sleep."

"M'okay," the tired boy protested, cheek resting atop his pop's hair.

Draco chuckled as he knealed down, pulling Scorpius into his arms and giving him a fond kiss. "Sound okay with you, Scorpius?"

The blonde boy glanced at his brother, nodding his head quickly at Al's drooping eyes. "Yes! Yes!"

"James, Teddy?"

Teddy had plenty of energy, wondered if Grandma would take him and James to the park while the other two slept. "Okay," he agreed.

Draco nodded, already planning in his head a small outing for James and Teddy with Andromeda. He truly wanted to spend a few daylight hours with Harry. Just Harry. "Well then, shall we?"

"Yeah." Harry reached down for Teddy's hand, letting the boy lead the way again. He had surprisingly good instincts, never one to lose things or get lost himself.

Draco smiled wistfully as their kids clambered next to them, happy and free in Wizarding Paris.

"_Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter!_" was their first sign of trouble.

Harry flinched away from the flashing bulbs automatically before straightening. He grabbed Teddy a little closer to him, listened to Al's tired little whine in his ear as they'd awakened the boy. Blighters.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter! What do you say to the allegations that you are engaged? And to whom?" Draco and Harry kept on walking, James clutching his hand just a little tighter and Scorpius shifting in his arms to hide his eyes from the bright flashes.

"Mr. Potter! Is it true that you risked _your_ own life for _that_ boy?" a reporter spat, shrewed eyes glaring at the two blonde figures.

"Mr. Malfoy is it true your father is now dead and your mother lives in solitude?"

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy- How do you plan to pay Harry Potter back for all the expenses for the children since you no longer own any vaults?" Draco's jaw clenched, his arm tightening around Scorpius's body.

"_Mr. Malfoy! _Is it true that your son was killed due to your own Dark magic and Dark Mark?"

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter- _Mr. Potter!_" Flash, flash, flash!

Harry pulled Albus down into his arms, turning his face away from the camera flashes. The boy snuggled, gripping his shirt. Teddy, while used to the reporters from a distance, was certainly not used to them getting _this_ close. Harry usually kept them away. He swallowed, scooting closer to cling to his godfather's robes as they walked. "Aren't you gonna talk to them?" he whispered.

"No, Teddy, we're not."

More flashes, more loud voices, screaming, asking questions, demanding answers, demanding answers and asking questions. James whimpered, pushing his head against Draco's slowly moving leg.

"Shh," Draco murmured under the loud wave of reporters from all over the world, "It's okay, James. We're almost to the hotel."

As they drew nearer, Harry finally lost his grip on his patience and whirled on them. "Enough! Leave us alone! It is my son's birthday today." Harry reached out and laid a hand on Scorpius's back, still cradled in Draco's arms. "And I won't have it spoiled by the lot of you chasing after us. Go away. I'm still an Auror and can still bring you up on harassment charges!"

The reporters froze for a moment, before questions were flying from their lips at rapid fire, Harry and Draco tugging their kids along to quickly approach the hotel doors, staff members flying out quickly at all the commotion.

"That's why you don't talk to them, Teddy. It's never enough," Harry grumbled, going inside.

Draco nodded a careful thanks to the Wizarding staff, sighing in agitated relief as the doors to the hotel sealed behind them, gracing them with the beautiful silence of the lobby.

"Loud," Al mumbled, rubbing his face against his papa's chest.

Harry smiled, running a hand soothingly over his hair. "I know, Al, but it's okay." He hit the button of the elevator door and stepped in when they whisked open. "From here on out," he said to Draco, "we Apparate."

The blonde nodded exasperatedly. "Agreed."

_-8-8-_

"What is Merlin's name happened to you lot?" Andromeda gasped in shock, shooting up from the kitchenette's chair with wide eyes.

"Reporters," Harry explained, letting Teddy's hand go. He bounded to his grandmother and held her tightly. "I'm going to take Al to bed."

Draco let James run over to join is brother, nodding his head to Andromeda and following Harry slowly out of the kitchen. "Scorpius too..." The little boy was still snuggled, hiding, against his chest.

"Scary, daddy... Scary."

Harry laid Albus down on one of the beds, pulling away his robes and shoes. He tugged a too-large t-shirt over his head as his skin tended to overheat in the onesies. Hermione was still trying to figure that one out, but for now they'd just deal with it and make him as comfortable as they could. "Do you want your bed pushed closer to Scorp's for right now?" he murmured, getting a weak bob of the head in response.

Draco set Scorpius down on the edge of Albus's bed, waving his wand to bring the two beds closer together, leaving the last two on the other side of the room. Tucking the sheets back, Draco shed Scorpius of his coat and shoes, leaving his socks on in case his feet got cold as well as the little boy loved sleeping in his socks. Scorpius glanced up at his father, lips oddly silent. "Papa? Daddy?" He whispered quietly, fiddling with the hem of his bright blue shirt. "What were those peoples talkin' about?"

"What do you mean, kiddo?" Harry tucked Al beneath the covers.

Scorpius glanced up with wide silver eyes, picking apart the hem of his shirt with nervously shaking fingers. "They... They... Said stuff... about daddy's mark... and how daddy was brokes and stuff... and vaults... and stuffs about you guys not lovin' each others."

Harry took Scorpius's hand and turned it, brushing his fingers over the apple-shaped mark on his arm. "We love each other very much and this proves it, doesn't it? This is the _only_ mark your daddy has. And the rest of it doesn't matter at all. Reporters don't really know what happens in our family. Only we do."

Scorpius's lower lip quavered along with his voice. "Y-You love us lots, right papa?" His little fingers curled around Harry's hand.

"I love all of you lots. You, your new brothers, and your daddy."

The blonde nodded, more to quell his own worry than agree with his papa. Standing clumsily on the edge of the bed, using little arms to help push himself up, Scorpius wrapped his stubby arms tightly around Harry's neck and clung to him desperately. "I love yous, papa."

"I love you too, Scorpius. Don't let those mean reporters ruin your birthday." Harry gave him a loving squeeze. "You're my son, and I love you."

The boy's smile was wide with tired happiness as he pressed a sloppy kiss against Harry's cheek and dropped down back to the bed to curl under the covers that Draco silently turned back, moving to curl up on the edge of his bed, meeting Albus halfway and nuzzling up next to him. The boys' plushies were held tight in their arms.

Harry stayed where he was a moment, stroking Scorpius's hair until the boy had drifted off. Albus had fallen asleep almost immediately, safely tucked in bed with his brand new fathers both nearby.

Standing from the edge of the bed, Draco approached Harry quietly. "Love, come on, let's let them sleep." A hand was placed softly against Harry's arm as the fathers watched their youngest boys curl together and sleep.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, rising. He held onto Draco's hand as they walked out, Harry letting Scorpius's old snitch nightlight loose.

Checking on Teddy and James had revealed that Andromeda had in-fact apparated them all to a park a few miles away that she liked to frequent, leaving a small, handwritten note on a torn piece of parchment of where they were and that they would be back soon and that the hotel staff had been gracious enough to handle the rowdy Wizarding press. Draco, after allowing Harry to read the parchment and laced their fingers and led his fiance slowly to their bedroom, trying to calm the last dregs of his anger as their sons slept. "Stupid bloody _Prophet._"

Harry sighed. "It isn't just them, but... yeah. I hate that they would put doubts in Scorpius's head like that. You know how much I love him, Draco."

"Stupid press then, love." Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's temple as he let his fiance sink down into their bed that they were only fantasizing about hours before. "I know you love him, Harry. He's our son; how could you not?" The blonde gently massaged Harry's scalp with the tip of his fingers, letting his lover rest his brown-haired head against his own stomach. "I don't doubt you love him. And I don't doubt that he knows that you do."

Harry sighed quietly, the impromptu massage dispelling the headache that had been brewing. "Okay," he murmured.

"Good. Now go lay down and get some sleep." Draco chuckled, giving Harry's shoulder a quick push. "I'll wake you lot at about a quarter to six. That gives you," he moved his sleeve to glance at the watch on his wrist. "Three and a half hours. So _sleep._"

His arms banded around Draco's waist, head tilting back. "I'm not tired and I'm not spending what time we do have here sleeping."

Rolling his eyes, Draco gasped in shock as he was tugged down quickly and landed sprawled over Harry's body. "W-Well," he chuckled wistfully. "What do you have in mind?"

"We can either go out and walk, though I'm not very fond of the idea of leaving Scorp and Al in the hotel room alone. Or..." He nipped along Draco's jawline. "We could stay right here and..." his legs wrapped around Draco's waist, body arching, "play."

"Hmm," Draco mused quietly, body snaking up to lay perfectly aligned with Harry's; chest for chest, hardening erection to hardening erection. "I think I might like a walk."

With a breathless laugh, Harry simply vanished their clothes. Running his hands over his lover's back, Harry put on his most innocent expression. "But I thought you wanted me to lie down."

Draco moaned, cock aching between his legs. "Who said," he panted, hands lifting to cart over deliciously muscled skin, heat beginning to lick at his skin, "anything about _you_ going walking?"

"I don't think you could prevent me from being able to," he challenged, a dare in his eyes as he lifted his hips and rubbed his groin against Draco's.

Draco muttered a wandless lubrication charm, looming over Harry's body with a seductive curl of pale lips. "I do know a few good body binding hexes that even _you_, my handsome love, might not know." He kept his hips lifted away from Harry's.

Harry reached up, intent on pulling Draco back down for more of that delicious friction. "I'm an Auror. Good luck knowing something like that that I wouldn't know."

"Dark magic, love," Draco purred, lowering himself slowly to glide skin over heated skin. "Very Dark, ancient magic..." Tilting his head, Draco nipped lightly at Harry's skin, sliding a slicked finger down to toy with Harry's erection, slide along his balls, and gently finger his tempting tight ring of muscles. The blonde wanted nothing more than to sink himself in to the hilt and just let go. No. No, he'd make Harry work for it. Auror threats or not.

"You wouldn't use..." He trailed off on a low moan, trying to press down onto the finger. "Not on me."

The smirk on the blonde's succulent lower lip told differently. "I might. If I don't get what I want." Draco allowed his finger to sink in to the first knuckle.

Harry groaned, hips rolling, wanting more. "What do you want?" was his breathless question.

"I want you desperate, begging." Draco's voice dropped to a mere, husky whisper. "I want you begging for me to stretch inside of you, and for my kiss, and I want you so achingly hot and tight that I feel as if my eyes might roll back in my head and my soul might be emptied through my cock." And with those few, tempting whispers, Draco pulled back from Harry and stood away from the bed, achingly hard cock, deliciously pale, naked skin and all.

Harry made a keening sound at the loss, trying to grab him and pull him back. "Draco," he whined, drawing out the word. He sat up, eyes dark and needy. "Come back."

Draco's smirking pout was sardonic as a hand slid down to temptingly bob against his erection. "And what do I get in return, lover boy?"

"Me. Anything." Harry reached out. "Whatever you want. I _need_ you."

"Turn over on your stomach. Hands against the headboard."

Harry bit his lip, body quivering as he obeyed. There was a trill of excitement racing along his spine, reaching his hands out and laying them on the headboard.

Draco's dark chuckle was just that - dark. The blonde extinguished any lights with a flick of a pre-come covered hand and had the curtains closing themselves with a quick s_woosh. _"What do you want again, Harry?" Draco purred, the bed dipping around his weight as he crawled atop the bed and straddled Harry's waist, careful to keep skin from touching skin.

"You. Fuck me, Draco." Harry glanced back over his shoulder, gaze eager. "Please..."

Another lubrication charm, and Draco pulled apart the cheeks of Harry's pert arse, peppering kisses against the achingly smooth, warm skin of his back. "_Beg._" His cock ached so violently, the tip of the head a dark purple, a shocking contrast from the pale skin of Harry's arse.

He whimpered, biting his lip, and arched upwards to try and get more contact. "D-Draco... _please_!"

"Fuck _yes._" The blonde's control snapped with that one, pleading word, his name stuttered past lips he desperately wanted to devour with his own. With hopeless movements, Draco slicked up his erection and buried himself to the hilt with one firm stroke of his hips, watching as Harry's tight ring of muscles parted way for the girth of his length.

Harry cried out, hands fisting against the headboard. He reared his hips back, wanting every inch within him. "Oh, f-fuck! Draco!"

"Like that, Potter?" Draco chuckled, refusing to move his hips. He wanted to torture Harry, have him begging, crying, desperate for a little twist of his hips before their few hours together were over. A few times, maybe.

"Yes! I- Draco-!" Harry rolled his hips, desperate for motion. He was so bloody deep... "What are you _waiting_ for? Fuck me!"

"Yes sir," Draco purred, chuckling, pulling his hips back at a maddening slowly pace, inch by inch, before jerking them forward, burying himself to the hilt and pushing Harry's body deep against the sheets.

"Ohh...!" Harry lifted himself to his knees, hands braced on the headboard still. "Draco, yes! Just- please- I want... _Please_!"

"So beautiful," Draco moaned, hands gripping Harry's hips tight enough to hurt as he thrust his hips at a break-back pace, leaving no resistance as he snapped his hips forward and back, the sound of skin slapping skin like the crack of a whip as he took Harry almost brutally, peppering kisses against his spine in between particularly soft thrusts.

This had not been at all what he'd been expecting, but Harry was helpless against the onslaught of sensation, unable to anything but babble pleas and encouragements as Draco yanked him closer and closer to the edge with each thrust.

Leaning down, Draco sealed his lips and teeth over Harry's shoulder, leaving a dark, blooming mark as he gave a particularly hard twist and thrust to his hips, aching cock rubbing over the bundle of nerves that would send his lover into a jolt of pleasure.

And it did, his spine arching, his hands unable to keep him up any longer. On a loud outcry, his fell forward, cheek hitting the bed. Whimpering, begging for release, Harry thrusted his hips as well as he could.

Draco latched onto kissable hipbones, thrusting fast enough to rock Harry against the headboard, inching him just that much closer. "Touch yourself," Draco groaned at a hard clench of muscles. So _close..._

Reaching down, legs spreading just a little bit further apart, Harry grasped his steadily leaking cock and began to stroke himself with abandon. "I... D-_Draco_!"

Draco leaned his body fully over Harry's, pressing heated flesh against hot, sweat soaked flesh as he twisted and jerkedhis hips around with a harsh, hard thrust.

Harry cried out, his orgasm hitting fast and hard. His fluids coated his hand, more spurting onto the bed below him. His arse clenched tightly, the friction heightening his orgasm and blinding him entirely. "D-D-_Draco_!" he shouted.

Draco's orgasm was ripped from him, a stunted shout leaving his lips as his body jerked forward to mold perfectly against Harry's back. "_Harry!_ Fuck!'

Panting, drained, Harry slumped, fingers curling and uncurling in the sheets. "Bloody... sweet Merlin..."

Draco dragged in a few deep, sweet breaths of air, falling down onto his back beside Harry after pressing a few, shaky kisses against his lover's sweaty shoulder. "Y-You could..." he licked his lips, "say that again, Golden Boy."

"Don't think I can," he panted, slinging an arm over Draco's body.

Draco chuckled, absolutely breathless as he melted back against the bed. "Bloody. Fucking. Amazing."

"Bossy git," Harry breathed, rolling onto his side and snuggling close.

Draco gave a small moan of content. "That was, I think, maybe the best shag of my life. Thank you for that, Potter." His chuckles vibrated against Harry's sensitive skin.

"Well now I just have to top it. New goal for my list."

"_Oh, Merlin..._"

Harry nuzzled his shoulder, nipping lightly. "You know how stubborn I am when I have a goal in mind."

"Hmm, can't wait to see what you have planned." Draco chuckled quietly, turning his body and drawing Harry closer, as close as he could get, pressing kisses softly over his skin.

"Neither can I. You're not the only one who'll be enjoying themselves."

Rolling pewter hued eyes, Draco lifted a hand and tilted Harry's head, lifting his head to press his lips softly against his lover's.

Grinning, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his fiance's waist. "I love you."

Draco giggled. Giggled. "I love you too."

Harry rolled, pinning Draco to the bed. "You're so bloody cute."

The blonde blinked up at Harry, shocked at the change of position. "...I'm not cute, Potter."

"You just giggled at me like a pre-teen." Harry grinned, nibbling his lips softly. "That's cute."

"Well then," Draco cursed himself for letting a blush warm his cheeks, glad the lights were near non-existent as he parted his lips for a soft kiss from Harry. "You're engaged to a pre-teen."

"That's almost creepy," Harry teased, kissing him warmly. "I'm engaged to a very cute - among other adjectives - man."

"And this so called 'cute man' thinks it might be time you wake _your_ equally cute sons up."

"You just fucked me within an inch of my life and _I_ have to wake them up?" Harry poked his ribs none-too-gently.

Draco grumbled, rubbing at his ribs dramatically. "But I wake Scorpius up every birthday. Go wake your son up for the first time on his first birthday with you."

Harry was quiet a moment before he rolled off the bed. "Damn Slytherin logic," he muttered.

A quiet cackle echoed around the pitch dark bedroom, originating from the bed.

"You irritating git." Harry leaned over, dressed once again, and bit Draco's neck. "I love you."

Draco moaned, wishing anything to just tempt Harry back to bed and keep him under the sheets. "Love you too. Even if you are the size of a teenage girl."

"At least I don't giggle like one." He bit again and straightened.

"See if I let _you_ get your cock up my arse anytime soon." The sound was muffled, Draco turning with wounded pride to bury himself below the sheets.

"Like you'll be able to resist me," Harry teased and stole from the room to awaken his sleeping sons.

"Just you watch."

_**-8-8-**_

**There is no point in watching, as we know that Draco can't resist Harry anyway. XD**

**IT'S SMUT ALL OVER THE PLACE. XD One tab is smut, another is smut, I'm **_**reading**_** smut. Damn. I'm only 15. This shouldn't be happening-**

_-8-_

_**We have a surprise for you guys!**_

**I so wanna create like... an ask box for Scorpius. XD Like... OK. If people wanna ask Scorpius a question, they should so do it in reviews, and Becoming Obsessed will reply as Scorpius. XD IT'S TOO FUN.**

That would be cute XD Maybe do it for all the boys? Toss me the questions for James and Teddy 3

You guys like that idea? **In reviews, toss us questions! James, Teddy, Hugo, Harry and Ron will all be answered by Syl~**

**Scorpius, Draco and Albus, Andromeda and Hermione will be answered by Becoming!**

As long as the questions are answered, I suppose XD **That works. XD**

_-8-_

_So send us in those questions!_

**-Syl and Abraxas. (**_**Review?)**_


	3. Famille & Quidditch

**And we're done~ One oneshot down, one-or-two to go! We're figuring out Halloween and the Wedding, but expect a new chapter of _Aresto Momentum, _the _sequel_ to _Wingardium Leviosa_ soon!**

_**Chp titles:**_

**Licornes, Unicorns.**

**Pomme, Apples.**

**Famille & Quidditch, Family & (and) Quidditch.**

**_Ciao!_**

_Enjoy._

_o-o_

Harry sank down onto the bed his youngest boys slept in, snuggled close together as if they'd been around each other their entire lives. He smiled warmly, hesitant about waking them. His precious little boys...

Scorpius's nose sniffled lightly, curling back around to bury his tangled mess of hair against the shaggy brown locks of his brother. Albus grumbled in his sleep, the hoof of his centaur pushed against his lips as he slept deeply, small chest rising and falling with the flick of eyes moving under his eyelids. Dreaming. No nightmares.

Harry reached out and shook them both gently. "Hey, Al, Scorp? Time to get up now."

A few muted whines as the boys somehow pressed themselves closer together, Scorpius's back facing his papa as he curled around Albus and Perry and the Centaur his brother had named Ryan, as whenever Albus tried to say 'rain,' he came out more like Ryan, and due to the boy's love of water, it just stuck.

Harry chuckled. "I know you want to sleep, boys, but your brothers should be back soon. You don't want them to have all the fun."

Rolling over, Scorpius's eyes cracked open and Perry flew with a weightless jerk of his arm. The unicorn hit Harry in the stomach and the blonde boy gave a small, tired huff and drifted back to sleep.

Laughing, Harry chucked Perry back at them before hauling Scorpius into his lap. "Up," he ordered, tickling his ribs.

The whines, the little giggles were instant, rousing Albus from his catacomb of blissful sleep, the little boy watching with narrowed eyes as Scorpius wiggled and threw his limbs around, laughing rambunctiously.

Harry drew Albus into his lap, tickling him as well. "Told you two it was time to wake up!"

Scorpius and Albus wiggled together, cries of "Papa! Pop! Cut 't out!" left their lips in waves of laughter and squeals as they tried to escape from Harry's 'evil clutches.'

Harry rose, keeping them both up in his arms. "Are we awake now?"

Glancing up at Harry with wide, laughter crazed eyes, the boys giggled and held out their onesie covered arms. "Papa! Pop!" They cheered.

"So yes. Good." Harry hugged them both, feeling a pang in his chest as it occurred to him that he wouldn't be able to do this forever. It was Scorpius's birthday. He'd have more. And eventually they'd be grown up. He nuzzled both boys fondly. "I love you kids. Let's get you dressed again."

Scorpius and Albus nuzzled against Harry's neck and chest, giggling and nodding their heads as they fully awoke. "Yes, papa." They chanted quietly.

"Good." He deposited them both on the bed and went to the drawers, quietly thanking Andromeda for unpacking their things, to get them some clothes.

Scorpius and Albus sat next to each other, rumpled clothes and swinging feet. Sitting shoulder to shoulder, plushies clutched tightly between them, they grinned happily, wide eyes and small white teeth popping past their lips with glee.

Harry dressed Al first and then Scorpius. "Alright, you're free to go. Go and see if your brothers are back."

Albus scuttled out of the bedroom, squealing and giggling as his plushie Ryan swung against his legs. Scorpius held his arms out to Harry with a smile.

Harry lifted him easily, holding tight. His little boy was so strong compared to what he'd been just a month ago. "Oh, Scorpius... Happy Birthday, kiddo."

"Happy Birfday, daddy." Little arms wrapped tightly around Harry's neck and hung tight. He loved his papa so much. He just wanted to hang on and thank him and thank him! "I love you, papa."

"I love you too, Scorpius. Forever and ever," he promised. "No matter what."

The now six year old giggled against Harry's neck, clinging to him. "Yay! We goes find James and Te'y now, right?"

"Absolutely. Maybe daddy's up now, too."

Scorpius's cheers followed them out of the room as he was deposited on the floor and rushed out as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Dadddddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Harry let him run, hearing Albus's delighted squeal coming from the living room. Family found. He strode down the hall and into the room, grinning at Andromeda. She had a light of temper in her eyes, but the boys looked excited. "More?"

"They're like animals." Her shrug was delicate. "I kept them at bay."

"Papa!" James laughed, waving a beret in the air, the color of beautiful summer grass. "Look what Gran'ma bought me!" Teddy held up a similar one the color of a morning sun.

"Grandma likes to buy things," Harry mused, smiling.

"Grandma likes going into hat stores," she replied primly and produced a third one, this one a deep, ocean blend of greens and blues and purples. "Since Scorpius had one, I felt the others needed one as well. Albus?"

The boy glanced up from playing with Teddy on the floor. "Yes g'andma?"

She held out the beret. "I believe this is yours, my dear."

The little boy's eyes shot wide, a gasp leaving his lips as he squealed and jumped for the hat, grabbing it and jerking it on his head with glee. "Gran'ma! Gran'ma! T'ank you!"

"You're very welcome, my dear." She adjusted the hat properly, smile warm. "It's lovely."

Albus giggled, turning and rushing forward towards Harry to be swept into his arms. "Pop! Pop! Look! Hat!"

"I see. It looks like the ocean," he realized. "It looks excellent on you."

Albus giggled, cheeks red with blissful exertion as he placed a sloppy kiss on Harry's cheek, hugged him tightly around the neck with a 'love you!' and was deposited on the floor.

"Oh! Harry!" Andromeda glanced at the clock ticking on the wall. "You might want to go get Draco and Scorpius and get a move on." Of course Andromeda would remind him.

"Right. Thank you." He bit his lip, watching his other three sons at play. "Do you think this is really alright? Just taking Scorpius?" he asked quietly.

"Harry, you're taking them _all_ tomorrow. Today it's Scorpius's birthday. You'll do something special, individual, for the other three on their birthdays as well, won't you?"

"Yeah... Yeah." He smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks, Andromeda."

"You're very welcome." She patted his cheek. "Boys, who wants to play a game?" She turned, effectively dismissing Harry.

Grinning, he went down the hall and into the bedroom he was sharing with his husband. "Hey, Dra..." Harry trailed off mid-name and just leaned against the doorjamb, smiling slowly.

Leaning against the headboard, backed by pillows and a cushioning charm, Draco sat with his 'clone' in his lap. Blonde hair, grey eyes, Scorpius and Draco were one of a kind and as Draco sat curled up with Scorpius curled in his lap, gently combing his fingers through the boy's hair, Harry realized just how lucky he was.

"Daddy?" Scorp spoke up quietly.

"Yes, Scorpius?" Draco must not of heard Harry come in, too content with just sitting and being with his son for the time being.

"You love Harry, yes?"

At the door, Harry's heart swelled in his chest. His adorable little boy...

"Yes, of course Scorpius." Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. Where was their son going with this? Their. "Why would you say that?" He adjusted Scorpius so the boy lay against his lifted knees, facing him with wide, questioning eyes.

"Well, 'cause you love daddy lots, and I love daddy so muchs too. And... Well..." The little blonde boy picked at his unicorn's hoof with a sudden air of nervousness.

"Scorpius?" Draco glanced down at him with a questioning expression.

"I feel reals lucky to have him as a papa." The boy barrelled on. "I feel reals lucky to have him as a papa because I-I reall' didn't like mama 'cause- 'cause-" He tried to gather his thoughts, the words tumbling out of his little lips before he could gather them and string them together. "She just wasn't all funs and stuff like papa Harry is and... and..." He blushed, tears prickling at his eyes. H-He wouldn't cry! He wouldn't!

"And?" Draco's hand lifted, engagement ring weighing down on his finger as he gently rubbed Scorpius shoulder. "What is it Scorpius?"

"A-And loves him so much, a-and I feel all lucky inside to have him as my papa and- a-and..." Tears of frustration poured down the boy's cheeks at not being able to express his thoughts. He loved Harry so much! He really did! And he felt so lucky to have the man in his life and he couldn't express it! Waking up to Harry's open arms in the morning, for a big hug like Grandma gave, and being able to curl up against Harry's chest if he ever had a nightmare, or couldn't sleep, and all the tickle sessions when he wouldn't wake up. And! And! Harry made the bestest apple pancakes, and he treated Perry just like he treated Scorpius and... and... Scorpius really loved him. He owed Harry so much... He loved his papa! He didn't know how to say it!

"Scorpius," Harry said, walking in and announcing his presence. He sat on the bed, reaching out and running his fingers through his son's soft hair. "I love you too. I love you so much. And I'm so lucky to have a boy as sweet and loving as you for a son. You, your daddy and your brothers, and even Perry - you're all the best things in my life."

Scorpius sniffled, glancing down at Perry and tearing at his hoof with little nails, tears still drifting down his cheeks. "Y-You did so much for me papa..." Draco stayed silent, just watching on.

"Oh, Scorpius, of course I did. It's what you do when you love someone. You do anything for them." He remembered the child he'd seen pushed from the swings, small and easily bruised but with a happy smile that lit him from the inside out. The sweet little requests for apples, the Tales of Perry, the warm breath in his ear demanding he wake up and fix pancakes should he and Draco dare to sleep in. He remembered the numerous bathtimes - though now he had Albus to help in the fight against cleanliness.

And he remembered how his little boy had looked lying in a hospital bed, growing paler and paler against the white sheets. And how he's looked after waking up, fresh and whole and newly bonded. Eyes watering, Harry reached out and drew Scorpius close. "I love you. You're an amazing little boy, Scorpius, and I am so glad I have you."

Sobs of elated happiness racked against Scorpius's chest as he clung to Harry, little fists curled against the Auror's shirt as the boy sobbed. "I-I l-love you daddy."

"Oh Scorpius..." Harry sighed, nuzzling against the boy's hair. "I love you too."

"D-Don't le-le-leave, ok?" His sobs were already quickly subsiding, a few more moments of silence and Scorpius snuggled down against his daddy's chest- his papa. "Y-You're my father now. Yous can't leave."

"I will _never_ leave you, Scorpius. You're mine now." Harry cupped his chin and tilted his little head back. "You're not allowed to leave me either, okay?"

Sniffling past little sobs and small hiccups, Scorpius nodded his head, standing against Harry's lap and clinging to his neck, desperately, tightly. "I love you, I love you, I love you, papa." He chanted quietly, trying to reassure himself that Harry would never leave. He wouldn't! He couldn't! He loved daddy and daddy loved him.

"I love you too. Oh, Scorpius, I'm not going anywhere. You're my little boy. I love you so very much. We're a family." Harry pressed the child close, resting his cheek atop the soft hair. "I never leave my family."

Nodding, Scorpius stood, content to just bask in the warmth and security of Harry's hug, his papa, as Draco watched on with a twisting heart. His son. Their son, and his lover... His soon to be husband. They were so beautiful together, complete polar opposites in looks, almost the same in personality.

Harry reached out a hand, touched Draco's cheek and gazed at him over their son's head. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered and it was a promise to both of his precious blondes.

Draco shook his head, mumbling a quiet "We'll talk about this later," and went back to gaze at Scorpius, fingers lightly drifting through his son's hair. "Scorpius, we both love you."

The boy's head moved minutely in a small nod, his face buried contently in Harry's shirt.

"Yes, we do. And it's your birthday, kiddo. I've got one more big surprise for you, so no tears." Harry pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head. "We've got to go soon, though, so we don't miss out."

Nodding, Scorpius moving his head away from Harry's shirt and dabbed at his eyes with Perry's blue mane. "O-Ok."

Draco's heart warmed. Oh his son was so beautiful. Leaning forward, stealing him off Harry's lap, Draco swept Scorpius around, pulling him towards his own chest and tickling him wildly. Scorpius's squeals of laughter echoed through the room.

Harry laughed, leaning over to press a sweet kiss to his lover's lips. "That big surprise includes you, you know. And we do have to get going." So he "rescued" his son by scooping him up and away from his daddy, holding him upside-down by the ankles once he'd stood.

Scorpius glanced upwards at Harry, giggling at the dizzying movement. "Daaddy! Papa! Put me down!"

Draco, standing with a small flourish from the bed laughing quietly, wiped at his eyes, ran a hand through his hair and scooped Scorpius into his arms, righting him slowly and giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Well come on then, birthday boy. Papa has a surprise for you."

_-8-8-_

Paris had been exciting and new during the day. At night it was magical. As the day waned, Harry had led the very curious Draco and the excited Scorpius through the streets. And as the sun had gone down, the city had lit. Bright lights hung from every rooftop, covered the cafes, laced the bridges. And the Eiffel Tower was simply breathtaking, the aged spyre glowing hopefully against the night.

Harry had gotten the child an ice cream cone, which dripped onto his hand in a half-forgotten melting state as he gazed around in absolute awe.

Scorpius's eyes, wide against a small face glanced around at everything and looked at nothing at the same time. The lights were so pretty...

Chuckling, Draco leaned over, giving his son a peck on the nose as Harry held onto Scorpius, seeming to refuse to let the boy go for the past few days. "Where are you taking us, Harry?"

Harry didn't want to ruin the surprise for Scorpius, so just nodded his head in the direction of the Tower.

His fiance's eyes widened. "What?"

Scorpius's, sensing something amiss, glanced up from his practically addicting chocolate ice-cream and pouted his lips. "No sads. Smiles!" His feet wiggled happily against Harry's stomach.

"We're all smiles, kiddo. Don't you worry about that." Harry grinned, dropping a kiss onto a sticky cheek. "Eat your ice cream."

Nodding his head, barely feeling like focusing on anything else, Scorpius went back to his ice-cream.

"Harry," Draco glanced around, finger's moving to lace with Harry's, he took in the sights. "It's so beautiful here." Lights from a nearby cafe twinkled against his face. "What do you have planned?"

"I can't tell you that without ruining the surprise," he explained, giving Draco's hand a squeeze. "And you're... breathtaking."

Draco shook his head, ducking down, failing in hiding a small blush from his fiance. "That's... Not what we're talking about here, Harry." Draco's hand tightened against Harry's as their feet slowly carried them down a beautiful, cobble-stoned ground towards the looming Eiffel Tower. "And take a look in the mirror."

"I have better things to look at than myself," Harry pointed out. "You and your little clone who'll look just like you one day. We'll have to keep him away from Paris at night, it seems, if we don't want to leave a trail of broken hearts through the city."

Harry had a point. Wizards and witches, French or otherwise seemed to glare at them almost forlornly as Draco and Harry walked past, Scorpius snuggled in Harry's arms and Draco locked hand-in-hand with his lover.

"...beautiful couple..."

"_Magnifique..._"

"I hope our son doesn't break hearts," Draco chuckled, nodding his head as they passed a small group of female witches.

"I think he already is, sticky face and all." Harry released Draco's hand to lift his own to the blonde's cheek, pausing his stride to draw his lover into a gentle kiss.

Cautious of the small body between them, Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry softly, melting into the simple touch. "Mm, love you."

Scorpius giggled.

"Love you too, darling." He glanced down at the child, amused. "And what are you giggling at?"

"You and daddy," the boy snorted in amusement, taking a lick at his ice-cream, some chocolate coming away against the tip of his nose.

Draco leaned down, nuzzling Scorpius's hair as their little procession took a stop in the middle of the street. "Oh? Me and daddy what?"

Scorpius giggled behind his ice-cream.

Chuckling, Harry started moving again.

Witches and wizards sighed quietly.

_-8-8-_

"Just a few more steps Scorpius..."

"Daddy! S'so high!"

"Yeah, it is pretty high up there. You're not scared though, are you?"

"No! No! No! Nots scared at all!" Scorpius nodded his head affirmatively as he lifted a small leg over a _very_ large pebble and proceeded to continue climbing.

Draco smiled at Scorpius's look of wonderment, the boy jumping over rocks and stones, over large steps and small pebbles, too excited, too amazed to keep his feet on the ground as he clung to Harry's hand tightly.

"Daddy, where is we?" Scorpius mumbled quietly as Harry lifted him up over a particularly steep step, little hands clutched tightly in bigger palms.

"Where _are_ we, Scorpius." Draco chuckled as he gazed at Harry and Scorpius warmly. Harry was a truly amazing father already. "We are in the Eiffel Tower."

"In 'he Ei-ffff-l… Tow'r?" Scorpius's nose scrunched in confusion.

"It's that really big pointy-looking thing I pointed out to you and your brothers earlier," Harry explained, got a small thrill at calling them his brothers. Their family.

Scorpius giggled, quietly nodding his head. "Okay!" He jumped up another step, excited to see where they were going in the very large... thing.

Harry, deciding this was taking too long, swept Scorpius up and into his arms once again. He settled the child on his shoulders. "Hold on, kiddo."

Draco glanced worriedly at his lover. "Harry, wha...?"

He laughed, his hands resting on Scorpius's feet. "Don't worry. Just come on."

"Don't worry?" Draco echoed, grumbling as he slunk along beside Harry, fingers coming in contact with his lover's and gripping tightly.

"You gave me this _look_ that said you were worried. You'll like this," he promised, happily leaving his hand in Draco's as he carried their son up.

Nodding, Draco silently acquiesced.

"I love you," he murmured, giving the blonde's hand a squeeze. Only a few steps left.

"I love you too," Draco stepped up lightly behind his lover and son as Harry paused at the head of the stairs."-Harry, but I would like to know- _Oh._"

"Oh," Harry echoed and sighed quietly. It was more beautiful than it had been one night where he and Ron had chased a violent witch up those stairs... had it been last year? Maybe two years before. Odd, he though, how things before this child and this man had come into his life seemed to all be a big blur. A month with his new family and he'd nearly eaten through the vacation time he seemed to have been endlessly saving. "What do you think, Scorpius?"

To say the boy was shocked was a flawed statement. Eyes wide, mouth agape like a fish out of water, body frozen still in Harry's arms, Scorpius's eyes tried to take in the sight of being so... so _close_ to the sky. His brain couldn't process such a beautiful thing.

Harry settled the boy on the railing, wrapping his arms tightly around the child's middle with his wand in his hand just in case. It was breathtaking, really. "When you're older, you'll be able to be this high on a broom of your own." He'd been wanting one since Harry had taken him on a quick fly a couple of weeks before. Of course, he'd immediately had to take the other three, but Scorpius had been the one to go absolutely broom crazy.

"Okay, daddy..." Scorpius's voice trailed off in amazement, arms stretching, fingers grasping for the stars, arms reaching for the sky, higher, higher...

"Thank you, Harry." Draco's whisper was soft in his ear.

Very cautiously, Harry unwound one arm from the child to tuck it around the father. With both his blondes close, he grinned. They were both beautiful, glowing in the bright lights of Paris. "I was thinking Italy when Al's birthday comes around," he said quietly. "I'm sure he'd love to see all the fountains."

Scorpius's gaze kept shifting from the people down so, so far below, to the birds that drifted lazily up above. So high! They were so high! Oh, he couldn't wait to get on a broom...

"I love you, Harry." Draco's smile was warm against the slight chill of the night as he pressed himself against Harry's side. Had family always had such a beautiful meaning to him?

"Daddy?"

"Yes Scorpius?" Draco chuckled, wrapping his free arm around Scorpius's waist as his little boy stood taller on the railing.

"Can I has a broom?"

Harry only smiled, leaning against Draco. They'd already discussed it and while Harry was fine with the idea of getting him a small broom, his bondmate was a bit hesitant.

"You know I've said until you're eleven Scorpius." Draco sighed quietly. He saw the looks Scorpius gave towards the sky and the brooms Harry still had and would keep locked away for safety purposes.

"I know, daddy, but I..." Scorpius sniffled, reaching a hand towards the sky. "S'so pretty..."

"What happened to no sad faces?" Harry murmured, giving the boy a squeeze. "One day you'll have your own broom. When you turn eleven, I'll show you how to fly," he promised. "You'll be ahead of everyone at Hogwarts."

Draco, unable to stand the thought of his son being sad (What was he, a Hufflepuff?) sighed quietly and leaned forward to pull Scorpius off the railing and into his arms, spinning out of Harry's arms and holding Scorpius to his chest. Draco nuzzled his nose against Scorpius's hair. "How about, when we get back, your papa and I will talk about getting you a broom for your birthday next year?"

Scorpius's eyes shot wide, his head shooting up from the small laughs he had given as daddy had spun him around. "Really?"

"Really?" Harry raised a brow.

"_Yes,_" Draco chuckled, walking the few feet back to Harry and pressing a peck against his lips. "I'm not that cruel as to deny my son something he's wanted for so long, when I'm engaged to the youngest Seeker in a century." He spoke the tilt with a small sarcastic tone.

"Only because you decided to be an absolute prat," Harry recalled, running a fingertip along the curve of Draco's cheek. "If eleven year old you could see you now, giving in so easily, he'd be horrified."

"Well," Draco leaned forward as Scorpius snuggled against his chest. "If eleven year old me could see _you_ out of Quidditch robes, I think he'd be perfectly content with me giving into _our_ son's demands." The words were whispered heatedly against Harry's lips.

Smiling, Harry kissed him, a hand sliding into his hair and tried to remember the very simple French phrase he'd looked up. He could only remember part of it, but since it was the most important part, he didn't mind. "_Je t'aime_," he whispered.

Draco's smile was wistful, eyes warm with adoration as Scorpius nuzzled between Harry and Draco's chest, held up by two pairs of arms as the eldest Malfoy pressed his lips softly over Harry's. "_Je t'aime,_ Harry. Forever."

"I think we can last longer than that," the brunette decided, looking from the man to the child and back again. He thought of the other three boys with Andromeda at the hotel (and the cake waiting for them) and his smile stretched into a grin. He drew Draco closer, Scorpius nestled between them, and was happy.

"I think so too, Harry. I think so too..." Stars overhead twinkled, bright lights around the city lit with beautiful hues of purples and reds, blues and yellows, and a breeze swung through the air, cool and calm. Paris was beautiful from the top of the Eiffel Tower, water glistening brightly against the moonlight, birds sleeping soundly on their perches, couples slowly walking down the streets, hands clasped firmly between them. But, to Draco Malfoy, the most beautiful thing about Paris was the two people pressed against him. Draco pressed a kiss to Scorpius's head, the boy drifting off to the cool breeze of night. Family, yes, that was what was beautiful to him.

_**-8-8-**_

_**Now send in those questions for the... cast,bby? Characters?**_

**We can't wait to hear what you have to say about this adorable little oneshot!**

_o0o_

**This one-shot is occurring around the **_**end**_** of September. We have set Scorp's birthday at September 24th!**

**Send him in some birthday presents! He loves them! :heart:**

**-Sincerely, Abraxas and Syl.**


End file.
